michaelandjamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael and James (series)
''Michael and James ''is an animated web series created by Jon Lopez. It first aired on August 17, 2010 and premiered on May 13, 2011. The program rating is unknown, but it maybe TV-PG. Production Info coming soon. Characters Main characters James Stewart (voiced by Jon Lopez) is an odd 7 year old kid and is the main character of the show. He is overweight (yet strangely has a little bit of super human strength) and wears winter clothes all year round. He usually causes all the problems in the series and drags Mike into it. He is not very obedient or responsible. He gets constantly bullied by his mortal enemy Ned Pimpleberg or bothered by Phillip. He has a strong hate for sports and P.E. Class. He also used to never gets Mike's name right. Before he met Mike, he met Jeffreyand became his best friend. Jeffrey later met Mike when he and James were redesigning Mike's room in "Mike vs. The Bedroom ". Sometimes, when Ned's not bullying James, he goes in his "basement" (evil secret lab) he usually plots some evil schemes that James and Mike usually foil. (As you'll possibly see in later episodes.) He's voiced by the show's creator | Jon Lopez Mike Benson (voiced by Joseph Lopez) is one of the show's lead characters. He's a talking pickle from another planet called Tomatoxerxia who was sent to Earth thinking he was an undercover spy, but was tricked by the emperor of his planet, but ended up staying on Earth as his home. He has this unexplainable ability to control normal gloves and uses them as hands and use a pony tail to give the illusion that he's almost bald. He was later in his life hired to babysit a kid named James and his friend Jeffrey by their parents and eventually befriended them. Like James and Jeffery, he shares a hatred for the 10 year old neighborhood bully (and wanted criminal) Ned Pimpleberg. He also gets infuriated when he sees anyone eat pickles. Which causes him to do lose his senses and tries to protect the pickles by all costs. He currently works at a lazer tag place downtown which used to be owned by Stephen Quirre but later is owned by his brother Jack. Mike is apparently low on cash which causes him to still live with his mom. His parents house is located about a block away from James' neighborhood. He also had a terrible experience during high school. That will hopefully be revealed in an upcoming episode "Mike's High School Reunion". Supporting characters Jeffery Kurosaki (voiced by JM Lopez) is a nerd with a lisp and a little super human strength like his friend James. He enjoys and is obsessed with anime and comic books. He has a Japanese heritage. He also makes advanced machinery and weapons. His first appearance was "Mike VS The Bedroom". He attends every Comic-Con possible. He dreams to be a storyboard artist for anime. He believes in aliens and monsters. Ned Pimpleberg (voiced by Jon Lopez) the bully of James' neighborhood. (Not to mention Berkensville's most wanted criminal.) Ned is a bully that James knew since his first day in elementary school. Sometimes, when Ned's not bullying James, he goes in his "basement" (evil secret lab) and usually plots some evil schemes that James and Mike usually foil. (As you'll possibly see in later episodes.) Ned first met Mike when he forced him to help find a wishing well in "Ned and the Wishing Well ". Ned grew up in a christian family but unfortunately doesn't cooperate with the whole "Christianity" idea. (unlike everyone else in the neighborhood.) He usually doesn't get along with his older sister, Morgan or anyone else to be exact. Ned has this unknown problem on his head under his hat that no one knows about except for Michael and James. ever since he was about 2 years old he wanted to rule the world with an iron fist. He's voiced by the show's creator, Jon Lopez. Howie Jefferson (voiced by JM Lopez) is one of the supporting characters of Michael and James. He lives in the same neighborhood as James, but unfortunantly doesn't have that many friends. His closest friends are his next door neighbors, Ian and Clint McMail. Everyone else sees him as a wimp and a momma's boy. Although, unknown to everyone (including him), he has about the same level of strength as Jeffery. So he's basically one of those characters that act like whiners who underestimate themselves all the time. Seasons